First Exhale
by Angellique13
Summary: Edward and Bella just basically meet at a party, but what do they go through just to be together. The two have high school to get pass, but they do know each other on the cyber world. She is the Cheerleading captain and he is the quarterback, also the emo


**Okay this idea came into my head and it won't leave! So if you guys like it and want me to continue I will, but if no one does then what's the point? As of now I only have this summary and the prologue. I don't want to write chapters if no one wants to read this. I will gladly appreciate the feedback.**

**This will mostly be Bella's point of View because I don't want to give too much stuff away, but when I offer to make an Edward outtake on any chapter you pick, take it. :] **

**I don't own any of the characters or the songs that I may put in here.**

_Summary: Bella is a very humble and is the captain of the Forks High School cheerleading team! (She secretly hates it and wants to just dance) Edward happens to be the Forks High School Emo, but is also "forced" to be on the football team. (He secretly likes it and wants it as profession) Bella and Edward don't really acquaint with each other. What happens when their worlds finally collides? _

Bella's Point of View

Jasper Whitlock has had his eyes on my best friend Alice for quite some time now, and he is not quit subtle about it either. No one knows when he will really make the move and ask her out already. They basically love each other. I have known Jasper for a long time. Jasper has always encouraged me to do anything and that is why I love him for it.

Emmet McCarty is my huge teddy bear that just so happens to live next door to me. He has been there through the thick and thin. Jasper and he were actually my first best friends ever; we were the three musketeers when we were 5. They were guys that were allowed in my room with Charlie's permission. Emmet happened to be my first kisses when we were 13 because he has to be the sweetest guy ever and it was sort of spur of the moment. Emmet and I never had tried anything more than best friends. Other than that, Jasper and Emmett happens to be the only people on earth who know every little detail about me, even there is no hiding things between us. Emmet also enjoyed to dance, but he just wasn't has serious as I was. He would sometimes do a couple partner dances with me. That was only an Emmet and I thing though, but that was the only thing we didn't share with Jasper. No one knows about him dancing and we would like to keep it that way

_(Flash back)_

_September 1, 2005_

"_Belly, is that you?"13 year old Emmet asked me. I was bored and decided to go to the tree house that was in the middle of my and Emmet's window. The tree house connected the two houses together, so whenever we needed each other we were never that far away. Jasper lived across the street from us, so he usually came up with ladder. This is something that was always ours, including Jasper._

"_Yes Emmy, it's me. I just came up here because I was so bored and had like nothing to do." _

"_Well Isabella Marie Swan, you have come to the right place because I happen to be the King of fun!"_

"_Oh I know Emmet McCarty." I smirked at him. Then I looked around the place. The radio was by the door, the couch was against the wall, and we had two tables, and a bookshelf. I see he moved some things around in here._

_All of a sudden he ran to his room and came back with a box. "Okay Bella, I bought this for you. Don't argue about, just take it." He knew that I didn't like gifts. _

"_What is it a bomb or something?" I asked jokingly._

"_Yeah Bells I will really love to kill you so you can be out of my life forever." He smiled at me expectantly. _

_I opened the box and there in it was a charm bracelet. The charms were an 'E'and a 'B', ballet shoes, and a heart locket. I opened the locket and it was picture of him and me when we were five. "Oh, thank you Emmet, it's really gorgeous." He grabbed it and put it on my wrist. When he fastened it he looked into my eyes. I don't know where the courage came from, but I grabbed his neck and brought his face down to me. We just stared at each other until he finally leaned in to place his lips on mine. _

_The kiss never seemed to end and it made me feel all tingly inside. He then put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. _

"_Hey guys, I'm coming up!" Jasper yelled from down the tree house. Then Emmet and I backed off each other whole catching our breath. _

"_Wow" Me and Em said at the same time. We looked at each other and smirked…_

_(End of Flash Back)_

After that we have been the same, but maybe just a little more flirtatious towards each other. We always have our moments and we both know that we are certainly attracted to each other on more than a friend level, but we just never made it anything more.

Mike Newton has been my number one admirer ever since I became a cheerleader. He was only scum in my eyes because while he has this crush on me, he is with Jessica Stanley. I never met anyone as annoying as him, but he has the best parties ever and every goes.

Alec Swan happens to be my twin brother that I dearly love. Alec is 7 minutes younger than I am. He is really one of a kind because I have never met someone that can have a little brother that actually doesn't annoy them. He and I are really close siblings, though we have our secrets. Through this little boy is how I became best friends with Rosalie, since he is dating her.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I don't really have any type of relation. We have a couple of classes together junior year, but who knows about this year. He is an emo kid, which I don't understand why he would be on the football team, that's attention calling for him, right there. People tell me that he is forced to do so. There are a lot of rumors being spread about him, I don't necessarily believe in rumors though. I also won't lie, is absolutely the most gorgeous guy I've ever met. I wish him all the best on whatever he is doing.

What do they have in common? They are all football players for Forks High, including a couple more.

August 1, 2010

As I was in the mirror in my room, I was putting my hair in soft curls. I was very concentrated, but I have no clue why. I never really cared about appearances and I had to guy friends that had seen me at my worse and still loves me. I mean who cares what other people think about you. If they don't like it, they can shove it. I had on a black tank top, with gray sweatpants that read LOVE TO DANCE.

"Tells Bells!" I heard Emmet scream from down stairs, yeah he has a key because I have asthma attacks and anything could happen. I can't count how many times Emmet has helped me by taking to the hospital. Charlie just ended up giving him a key.

"Em, I'm up here!" I said as I finished my last curl. Two seconds later he was crashing in my room.

"Bells I did something bad and I mean really bad." He went to my bed and crashed onto it.

"And what is that Mr. McCarty?" I chuckled because when he says 'bad, really bad' I know that it has something to do with his mother. I hate what is about to happen, so I try to make the mood a little bit lighter before he down into what actually happened.

"I'm serious this time Bella. I told my Landon he could go to hell if he thinks I will stay grounded because I hung over your house. Seriously he must be delusional, but now my mom is really upset and kicked me out for the day." Emmet never liked his step father Landon, but really, who does like there step parents? Miranda, Emmet's mother loved me and I loved her, but it made me mad that she put Landon before her own son. This is not the first time this has occurred.

"Em, you know my house is always an option when she does that to you." I sighed empathetically.

"I know Bells, but I'm just so frustrated that she always does this to me. How can she put that scum before her only son? I love her to death, but she makes the most stupid decisions." I turned to look at him. He was lying down on his back on my bed with his arm over his face.

I walked to my bed to lie down next to him. I took his arm off his face and reached out for him. He knew I couldn't roll him to me, but he took my offer and rolled over to my chest and held onto my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I rubbed his because I knew he liked it.

After about ten minutes he sat up and looked at me, and then he smiled.

"You're always here for me Bells, and I truly don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, what could anyone do without the wonderful and fabulous Bella Swan?" That one made him laugh his booming laugh.

"Yeah yeah, we all adore you." He smirked at me. "So Bells, why do you look so hot as of now? Were you going out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is just comfortable, I was actually going to call you so we could sit here and watch a movie or whatever." I looked at him to see what he thought about that, not telling why else I wanted him to come.

"Bells… and why else?" He knew me too well.

"To dance. I really need to, I have been thinking about it again Em…" I sighed sadly while slumping my shoulders, and dropping my head. He tried lifting my head, but I couldn't face him. I was so ashamed.

"Hey, hey Bells it's okay. What happened was not your fault." He said sincerely looking at me. Then he smiled. "Of course I will dance with you. What dance do you feel like doing right now?"

"My Immortal, by Evanescence. That dance seems to fit how we're feeling." I smiled at him.

"And it's also happens to be your favorite dance."

We started walking to my basement, which was my little dance studio. I went to my iPod dock to play the song.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

The dance was very sweet and it had a great meaning, but the meaning of the dance doesn't really match to the meaning of the song spot on. Emmet is basically the boyfriend that is holding me by a string. He knows everything about me and we have been through so much, but he still pushes me away even when I give him my all. That dance always made me get really emotional. The last move is me running to him and jumping on him. He was to catch me as I fall into him with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

As the song went off, I jumped off of him and was about to go turn of the music. Then all of sudden he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He put his arms around me and snuggled into my neck. As of now, we were just plain slow dancing. The song that started to play was 'Falling Slowly, by The Frames'.

"You know what today happens to be Isabella?" Of course I knew what today was, September 1, 2010. Today was the day that we had our first kiss with each other. We made a tradition that every year on this day we would have that first kiss all over again with each other, until one of us had a boyfriend/girlfriend. There has never been a year skipped because apparently we haven't really found our true 'soul mates', which people always want to say that we would make a good couple. We thought about it, but didn't want to risk our 13 years of friendship as stupid.

"Yes Emmet, I know what today is and to think I thought you would forget… Shucks!" I said while snapping my fingers. I was just messing with him and he knew it.

"Ha ha, Bella Swan you're so hilarious." He grinned at me. That was when he leaned down and placed his lips to mines. My body was flush against him. Every year the kisses will get better because of the fact that we were becoming more experience and the heat only became too much. The attraction we have for each other now and way greater than when we were 13 years of age.

This kiss was much different than any other we have shared. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gave it to him willingly. The kiss deepened and I hitched my leg up to his waist. He grabbed the other to put up there too. Then he stumbled his way to one of the walls. My hands roamed freely on him, and he didn't seem to mind at all. He moaned into my mouth and I smiled. I jumped down and started walking away from him. Hearing his foot steps behind me, I ran towards the steps, until he grabbed me. He pushed my back to his chest and bit my neck. Then he whispered him my ear.

"That was hot Miss Swan." I smirked, knowing he couldn't see me. Out of nowhere he smacked my butt. "Saw that missy!"

Edward's Point of View

Rosalie Hale seemed like just an air-headed blonde cheerleader. Every guy finds her hot I guess you can say, but I truly try to stay out of that. She also likes to make rude comments about my life style. Just because I dress the way I do or do the things I do, I am judged by her. Matter of fact, I couldn't care less what she thought of me. She is with Alec, Bella's Brother and they have been together for 4 years now.

Mary Alice Cullen is my lovely sister that accepts me for me. I love her and she actually doesn't annoy me, unless there is shopping involved. She can be a little out of hand sometime, but I can accept her for how she is, just like she accepts me. Her best friend happens to be Rosalie and Isabella, if you ask me; I really don't know anything about them.

Jessica Stanley is absolutely lusting over me and it just plain old' creeps me out. She is apparently with Mike though.

Tanya Denali is just like Jessica, but the difference is, is that Tanya has somewhat of brains. She knows absolutely nothing about me and I will love to keep as that exactly.

Isabella Marie Swan I don't really have any type of relation. We have a couple of classes together junior year, but who knows about this year. I know that she is the captain of the cheerleading team, so I'm guessing she is just another air-head. I don't really know much about her. People say that she and Emmet are a thing, even though they are like best friends. There are also rumors about her being a self-centered brat. But, she has to be the most breath taking creature known to man. She is beautiful, but hey 'I'm just the emo kid'.

What do they have in common? They are all Cheerleaders of Forks High, including a couple more.

I was lying in my bed listening to my iPod when Alice walked in. "Edward can you help me with something?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah sure?" She grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to her room.

"Okay Edward, which outfit is first day material?" She had like a million outfits out. I randomly chose one and she agreed. "Thanks Edward!" She rushed and hugged me.

I left out of the room to listen to my music again.

There are problems with me that no one understands, and they judge me.

I have anger management problems and I take classes for it.

My parents died when I was 12 and it has taken a large affect on me.

I am very emotional and sometimes I can't control how I feel.

Finally, I'm forced to play football, which I secretly love.

Esme and Carlisle are my aunt and uncle; they took me in when my parents died. Alice is their real daughter, but they didn't treat me and different. Alice wasn't just my cousin to me, she was my real sister.

My years of high school haven't been so well, except the fact of football. Now here, in my senior year, I hope this year is better.

**Now remember, if you like it then you should really review and tell me. Otherwise I won't continue! But I really love where this story is going in my head and I hope you do too. I would also love it if I could find a BETA *hint hint*. Thank you for your time.**

**Angellique13 **


End file.
